Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2015
05:02 dot 05:02 dot 05:02 dot 05:04 Should I chat ban Andrew Martins? 05:05 idk 05:05 but i think yes 05:07 ... 05:08 Are you still here? 05:15 hey plantshielder :D 05:16 hey masterninja 05:16 :D :D 05:16 hai 05:17 I have some exiting news 05:17 what are they 05:17 HAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 05:18 Oh yeah, btw, I downloaded PvZ 2 again cuz Tri. :P 05:18 The Rainbow Seed Packets called me... 05:18 :D 05:19 the exiting news is Acid Lemon is coming to pvz 2 05:19 PlantShielder have you check the store yet you can buy costumes :D 05:20 W8 M8 B8 05:20 Wait 05:20 The new update with the seed packets, 5 square seed updates and stuff IS HERE?! 05:20 I can buy costumes? 05:20 yep look in store 05:20 and you will be like omg 05:21 and ghost pepper / sweet potato is back 05:21 Ik 05:22 WAAAAAAAAAHT 05:20 W8 M8 B8 05:20 Wait 05:20 The new update with the seed packets, 5 square seed updates and stuff IS HERE?! 05:20 I can buy costumes? 05:20 yep look in store 05:20 and you will be like omg 05:21 and ghost pepper / sweet potato is back 05:21 Ik 05:22 WAAAAAAAAAHT 05:22 DA FARST COSTOOME FOR ICEBERG LETTUCE IS NOW A PAY-WITH-GEMS?! ._. 05:23 yup 10 gems 05:23 go to the options on the main screen you can change it so you have rainbow seed packets 05:23 You can still get the costumes with pinata parties; don't worry 05:24 Oh... :3 05:24 I have 346 gems :D 05:24 Buying them is just for quick-unlock 05:24 i got a glitch where each zombie on far future dropped 2 gems each 05:25 I got a hack where I got all powerups 05:26 including unused ones 05:26 Such as 05:26 Powerups now last longer 05:26 Lawnmowers drop moar at end of each level 05:26 Snapple is the plant im exited for i wanna see its texture 05:27 Waaahhh... D: 05:27 HOLY 05:27 MY GOD 05:27 Lucky Imps doesn't drop golden coins anymore D: 05:27 Flamethrower is OP as shet with more duration upgrade 05:27 Fun Fact: there were TWO duration upgrades for powerups 05:27 which i both got :D 05:28 i have the Whirlwind Upgrade only useful for next world 05:28 what the hell dude 05:28 how do you know all this 05:28 You're better than Johnnytuan 05:29 why don't you upload screenies 05:29 its pretty simple for me 05:29 i do upload screen shots 05:29 lol 05:29 Plantshielder and me know hoe much Snapple cost 05:29 how 05:29 not hoe XD 05:29 Got 2 free Power Tosses and 1,500 Coins on today's piñata. :P 05:30 Now back to FF Level 4... 05:30 And it costs..? 05:30 i got 10 gems 5 gems and 200 coins 05:31 I got a new charger for my tablet because it'S charging SUCKED 05:31 and now my charging speed TRIPLED :D 05:32 Vine Swinger zombies are baddass 05:32 "PlantShielder vs. Sun Bombardment" 05:32 "Egyptian and Futuristic Plants!" 05:32 Tri is saying that even allowed 05:29 not hoe XD 05:29 Got 2 free Power Tosses and 1,500 Coins on today's piñata. :P 05:30 Now back to FF Level 4... 05:30 And it costs..? 05:30 i got 10 gems 5 gems and 200 coins 05:31 I got a new charger for my tablet because it'S charging SUCKED 05:31 and now my charging speed TRIPLED :D 05:32 Vine Swinger zombies are baddass 05:32 "PlantShielder vs. Sun Bombardment" 05:32 "Egyptian and Futuristic Plants!" 05:32 Tri is saying that even allowed 05:33 Badass = Cool 05:33 Well, that's as far as I know. 05:33 Yes plantshielder 05:34 its not swearing btw 05:34 ass is a donky :P 05:37 Won Sun Bombardment I ^.^ 05:37 HOLY CRAB???? 05:37 05:37 And only with Laser Bean, Wall-nut and Potato Mine. :P 05:37 The Hypno Upgrade is REAL 05:38 and the power last 2 Seconds for 1450 Coins 05:38 WAHT IT DAES?! 05:39 run your finger over zombies as fast as you can and they get a hypno shroom effect 05:39 :O 05:41 I JUST FOUND THE NEXT WORLDS AUDIO TRACKS 05:41 :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:43 THERES A NINTH WORLD AFTER 05:44 far futire 05:44 Forgot FF :p 05:44 * :P 05:44 1. Player's House 05:44 2. AE 05:44 3. PS 05:44 4. WW 05:44 5. FF 05:44 6. DA 05:44 7. BWB 05:44 8. FC 05:45 So there'S technically 8 05:45 *there's 05:45 Player's House shouldn't count since you can-- *Piñata* Ehh...nvm. 05:45 Jurrasic Jungle and world called 05:45 brb off to put this on youtube 05:47 THIS IS AWESOME 05:48 is a weird world name 05:48 missing* 05:48 Umm...it's a beta name. :P 05:48 i know 05:48 Btw... 05:48 but if its just called retro then that's wierd 05:48 Retro? 05:48 I wonder... 05:49 hold on i found something 05:49 ...did they revive Dancer Zombies? .-. 05:51 just says Retro 80s Like this 05:52 I feel like livestreaming Punch Out 05:52 lol 05:52 can you live stream pvz 2 :3 05:53 no sorry 05:53 whats your real name ? XD 05:55 -_- 05:55 dude 05:55 Asking for private information is not allowed for god's sake 05:55 why does nobody realize that 05:55 You must be kidding me right? >_> @Tri 05:55 wel 05:55 I will livestream Punch out i guess 05:56 If nobody joins it's k 05:53 no sorry 05:53 whats your real name ? XD 05:55 -_- 05:55 dude 05:55 Asking for private information is not allowed for god's sake 05:55 why does nobody realize that 05:55 You must be kidding me right? >_> @Tri 05:55 wel 05:55 I will livestream Punch out i guess 05:56 If nobody joins it's k 05:59 https://join.me/147-383-127 05:59 here 06:00 Lilgrei 06:00 Tell me if you're gonna join so i don't go all batshet without you knowing what i am doing 06:00 ? 06:00 Yesterday, I was linked to your Ninja TD by Orb 06:00 yas 06:00 and 06:00 But I was on da cellphone when I got it. 06:00 You want me to link it again dont you 06:00 Then I had to leave and I could finally use the PC. 06:01 Ya. 06:01 https://www.dropbox.com/s/gtnfmhlpbltytuq/Ninja%20Defense%201.0.exe?dl=0 06:01 It adds some stuff that orb should of have added since the beginning 06:01 and also 06:01 Nobody joining livestream? 06:01 k 06:01 Da controls plz :3 06:02 WASD: Moving 06:02 rest is covered in "INFO" in Main Menu 06:02 :P 06:02 oh and also 06:02 V is regular, not visionary 06:03 and B is Visionary, not regular 06:03 Ya switched heh? 06:04 No 06:04 It was an oversight in the Info 06:05 Btw Sandbox coins don't want to be picked... .-. 06:05 Oh, and you should put the cost. 06:05 Move your mouse over them 06:05 yeah 06:05 Oh 06:05 And also 06:05 In sandbox, pressing Space gives you 20 cash 06:06 Does not work in Adventure 06:06 :O 06:06 Umm... 06:07 ? 06:07 Does 1,000 Sun for planting Sunflower seems...fair? 06:07 ..idk what it does 06:07 depends 06:05 Oh 06:05 And also 06:05 In sandbox, pressing Space gives you 20 cash 06:06 Does not work in Adventure 06:06 :O 06:06 Umm... 06:07 ? 06:07 Does 1,000 Sun for planting Sunflower seems...fair? 06:07 ..idk what it does 06:07 depends 06:08 Like, ALL zombies drop 5 Sun for Bucketheads, they drop 10 Sun. 06:08 ... 06:09 And also, the appearance for zombies are "multiplicative" 06:09 I am working on a new tower in Ninja Defense 06:09 It's not attacking; but produces cash 06:09 Much like Marigold in PvZ1 06:10 or Banana Farm in BTD 06:10 Like, at Wave 1, it comes just 1 Zombie every 6 secs a random quantity branching from 1 frame to other 6 secs 06:10 What does Sunflower do? 06:10 Gives 50 Sun. 06:11 What are you doing? 06:11 At Wave 2, though, the amount of zombies compared to Wave 1 doubles. 06:11 ... 06:11 At Wave 3, the amount triples compared to Wave 1. 06:11 Talking about our games Slender 06:12 At Wave 4, the amount quadruples, and there's a 25% chance of Coneheads appear. 06:12 Wait no 06:13 That's from Graveyard :P 06:13 And there's 2 kinds of spawners: 06:13 - The parent spawner 06:13 - The child spawner 06:14 The parent spawner is the main spawner. It's it that spawns the child spawners, which does almost the same to the parent. 06:14 The child spawners, however, has a halved chance to spawn stronger zombies. 06:14 and up are stronger zombies btw 06:14 *throws cherry bomb at PlantShelder* BOOM! 06:15 For example, in Garden map, somewhat made for Begginers, the parent spawner has a 20% chance to spawn Coneheads. 06:16 However, child spawners have 10% chance to spawn Coneheads. 06:18 Oh btw, to make the game more challenging, I made just 3 slots for people to chose their plants. 06:19 HOWEVER, there's one thing: 06:19 One can't choose 3 attacking plants for the 3 slots. 06:19 Each slot is for a respective plant kind. 06:20 The blue slot are for attacking plants, the green slot are for supporting plants may damage zombies, but they're more to the supportive side and red-yellow gradient slot is for either defensive or explosive plants. 06:22 So basically one may choose Peashooter, Sunflower and Jalapeño. 06:22 Or Blover, Goop-shroom and Iceberg Lettuce. 06:23 I'm BoRed. 06:23 lol 06:23 Srsly tho, i'm bored. 06:24 Oh yeah... 06:24 I should make so that one can proceed by choosing one attacking plant. :P 06:25 Umm... 06:25 I dunno what to do now. .-. 06:26 lol 06:26 What could i do.. 06:26 Just now that I noticed that I made people spawn supportive plants by pressing S, attacking plants by pressing A and defensive/explosive plants by pressing D. :P 06:27 Maybe you could continue Ninja TD? 06:23 I'm BoRed. 06:23 lol 06:23 Srsly tho, i'm bored. 06:24 Oh yeah... 06:24 I should make so that one can proceed by choosing one attacking plant. :P 06:25 Umm... 06:25 I dunno what to do now. .-. 06:26 lol 06:26 What could i do.. 06:26 Just now that I noticed that I made people spawn supportive plants by pressing S, attacking plants by pressing A and defensive/explosive plants by pressing D. :P 06:27 Maybe you could continue Ninja TD? 06:28 Nah, too lazy 06:29 Uhh... 06:29 Lazy? 06:30 Not tired at all? 06:30 no 06:30 *Throws hot coffee on Lilgrei* 06:30 *dodges* 06:31 *uses Dreamland Express to counter* 06:31 *Avoids* 06:31 ....You can't just simply avoid a rapid 3-uppercut combo 06:31 Meh 06:31 anyways 06:31 *Plants a Doom-shroom* Nightmare Shadow. *Doom-shroom explodes and I disappear* 06:32 *uses extremely agillity to use backflips to back away* 06:32 *Summons Monstro* 06:32 Das ist kein Tantenkaffee! Jetzt streng dich mal an! (This is not a coffee stop, so try already!) 06:33 ...I'm sorry, but who's Monstro? 06:33 lol 06:33 One of the easiest bosses in TBoIR. :P 06:34 He's a slime-shaped meat monster which wants to stomp you most of the times. 06:34 One of his attacks consists in jumping high to your point, and stomping. 06:34 *stomping you. 06:35 And after landing, he releases a good amount of blood. :P 06:35 k 06:36 Na, zeig mal was du kannst, Monstro! (Now, show me what you can do, Monstro!) 06:36 *Monstro spews a large amount of blood* 06:37 *uses rapid Karate punches to block them* 06:37 HAIAA! *jumps to Monstro and kicks his head* 06:37 WATHAAAW! *uses Roundhouse kick to kill him* 06:37 ...*bows* Namaste. 06:37 *walks away* 06:37 lol 06:37 *Monstro gets killed* 06:35 And after landing, he releases a good amount of blood. :P 06:35 k 06:36 Na, zeig mal was du kannst, Monstro! (Now, show me what you can do, Monstro!) 06:36 *Monstro spews a large amount of blood* 06:37 *uses rapid Karate punches to block them* 06:37 HAIAA! *jumps to Monstro and kicks his head* 06:37 WATHAAAW! *uses Roundhouse kick to kill him* 06:37 ...*bows* Namaste. 06:37 *walks away* 06:37 lol 06:37 *Monstro gets killed* 06:39 *Summons Monstro II* 06:39 Heh... 06:39 *Monstro II charges...* 06:39 *...and shoots a laser beam* 06:39 *looks back* Huh? 06:39 NOOO! 06:40 *ducks* 06:40 ...Nice try 06:40 *star-punches Monstro II* 06:40 *Monstro II gets stunned* 06:40 *while he is in the air, i teleport to him and take him by his foot* 06:40 *flies up in the air* 06:40 He doesn't have foot. :P 06:40 *spins him* 06:41 *Mario accent* See you next taim, F**EHR! 06:41 *tosses him into ground with full force 06:41 Fun Fact: There are audioclimps of Mario saying Mamaf**er and F**er 06:41 and stuff 06:41 Hmph... *Summons The Cage* 06:42 A frikin annoying boss. 06:42 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150310202030/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Cactus%21.jpg 06:42 Cactus files found in PvZ2, holy sh** 06:43 And what does The Cage do? 06:43 Also jumps, has small legs, has small hands, but assumes a slime shape. 06:43 When he jumps, he doesn't aim on you. 06:43 ...well. 06:43 But when he lands, he frikin releases a SPIKE CHAIN 06:44 In the cardinal or diagonal directions. 06:44 He can also freekeen run and bounce over the room. 06:45 And, lastly, he can shoot some kind of liquid in a spiral-like pattern. 06:45 oh k 06:45 Oh, and he can summon fatties which simply shoot lasers. :P 06:46 Headless Fatties. 06:46 *The Cage rolls and bounces over the room* 06:47 Rolls... 06:47 *hits him when he bounces* 06:47 *Got a star for the good timing* 06:48 *The Cage jumps* 06:44 He can also freekeen run and bounce over the room. 06:45 And, lastly, he can shoot some kind of liquid in a spiral-like pattern. 06:45 oh k 06:45 Oh, and he can summon fatties which simply shoot lasers. :P 06:46 Headless Fatties. 06:46 *The Cage rolls and bounces over the room* 06:47 Rolls... 06:47 *hits him when he bounces* 06:47 *Got a star for the good timing* 06:48 *The Cage jumps* 06:49 cloud shooter 06:50 *hits him when he lands to gain another star* 06:50 Woowee! 06:50 @PS 06:50 *Da spikes goes in a cardinal direction* 06:50 *punches him when he is about to summon them* 06:50 *another star* 06:50 3 Stars! 06:51 Now to wait for an opening.. 06:51 Hi 06:51 Actually... 06:51 heeeeey 06:51 The Cage automatically creates the spikes. :P 06:51 Dat's Punch Out in your face. 06:52 *The Cage summons 2 Headless Fatties* 06:52 *The same fatties prepare their lasers* 06:53 *The Cage is about to shoot the weird liquid* 06:53 *runs up to them and stabs them* 06:53 Hmm 06:53 AN OPENING! 06:53 *uses 3-star punch on The Cage* 06:53 *OHKO!!!* 06:53 *The Cage is killed* 06:54 Btw i got that also from Punch Out, where if certain characters use certain taunts, a 3-Star Punch most of the time means an OHKO. 06:54 *Summons Mom* *Matricide music plays* 06:55 Mom: 06:55 Basically a goddamn huge monster. 06:56 It sometimes stomps you with one of the leg, though it delays to the leg appear. 06:57 However, she can also stare you with eyes from on of the 4 doors, summon monsters when...ehh...showing the...**s(?), and occasionally get you with the hand. 06:57 YES I GOT A COSTUME FOR GOLDEN POTATO 06:57 HOWEVER, you can OHKO her with one item from TBoIR. 06:58 I'll give only TWO tips to discover this item. 06:59 Pfft, i don't need OHKO. 06:59 Tip 1: Isaac's Mom is really religious, so much that she even watches religious broadcasts on the TV. She's christian btw. 07:00 Tip 2: Isaac sees himself as a devil when he reads the book, which his Mom reads. 07:00 Satan, isn't it? 07:01 Mega Satan? 07:01 Uhh...the opposite. 07:01 ... 07:01 Mega God? 07:01 lol 07:01 No lol 07:01 w0t 07:01 It's a book. :P 07:02 ...Bible 07:02 Exactly! *Drops Bible* 07:02 *takes it* 07:03 *reads* 07:03 BLAHBLAH BLAH Jesus BLAH BLAH BLAH christians BLAH BLAH BLAH Jesus ded BLAH BLAH BLAH 07:03 *Mom gets OHKO* 07:04 Give up yet, PS? 07:04 Hah... 07:04 *uses Charge Punch* 07:04 There's still two left... :3 07:04 *fills Giga Juice a bit* 07:04 *uses it again* 07:04 *Giga Juice is max* 07:04 *Summons Mom's Heart* 07:04 ...You don't know what's upon you.. 07:05 And who's Mom's heart? 07:05 Mom's heart :P 07:05 After you beat Mom, you go to Mom's Utero / Womb. 07:06 And then, you find Mom's Heart :P 07:06 Alongside with many monsters :P 07:06 *Mom's Heart is beating...and releasing blood slowly* 07:07 Also, you can use Bible on it too. 07:04 *Giga Juice is max* 07:04 *Summons Mom's Heart* 07:04 ...You don't know what's upon you.. 07:05 And who's Mom's heart? 07:05 Mom's heart :P 07:05 After you beat Mom, you go to Mom's Utero / Womb. 07:06 And then, you find Mom's Heart :P 07:06 Alongside with many monsters :P 07:06 *Mom's Heart is beating...and releasing blood slowly* 07:07 Also, you can use Bible on it too. 07:09 Well, nvm...let's just skip this *Kills Mega Satan, Satan, Isaac, ??? and The Lamb* 07:09 *Appears* 07:09 *Kills Mom's Heart* 07:10 Haha! Decided to face me instead of summoning your puny minions? 07:10 Well, I didn't have a puny minion though... 07:11 I had a clone of my "lord"... 07:11 Well... 07:11 YOUR lord? 07:11 .....Wow, you must be really poor. 07:11 I'm on my own, and see? I'm successing and beating your puny army. 07:12 Just because they're just plain weak... 07:12 Let's end this already then... *Demon Mode* 07:12 Oh look here, somebody can transform.. 07:12 Look here... 07:12 *Demonic voice* You will now SUFFER! 07:12 *converts Giga Juice i formed in a bottle* 07:13 *inserts some Gunpowder into it* 07:13 You can transform.. 07:13 SO CAN I! 07:13 *Drinks Giga Juice drink* 07:13 *headbutts bottle and slams it on ground* 07:14 *Deadly Giga Mode* 07:14 *Scary, creepy and devilish voice* Let's end this, now, shall we? (evil) 07:15 "PlantShielder vs. Lilgrei" 07:15 "Demon Battle!!!!" 07:15 *Rapidly charges and shoots a big laser beam* 07:16 Braagh? Huh? HAHA! *counters and redirects beam* 07:16 *Heals myself by the laser beam* Sorry, but I forgot I can absorb blood power... 07:17 omg 07:17 Hi 07:17 my chat tho 07:17 Hi 07:17 is laggin! 07:17 OOH A BATTLE 07:17 *joins* 07:17 07:17 NO JOHN 07:17 No interference plz. 07:17 It's just between me 07:17 and 07:17 PS 07:17 WAI 07:17 (foreveralone) 07:17 cuz fishsauce okay 07:17 lol 07:17 As I said before: 07:17 "PlantShielder vs. Lilgrei" "Demon Battle!!!!" 07:17 but i am demon too 07:17 i have no soul 07:18 and i have eaten orbagel 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGVTtCggoQc 07:18 ^ Epic boss music that fits to this 07:18 he tastes like a Happy Donazz 07:18 OOH 07:18 Umm...I'm just a fallen one :P 07:19 *unexpected ray that splits up* 07:17 but i am demon too 07:17 i have no soul 07:18 and i have eaten orbagel 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGVTtCggoQc 07:18 ^ Epic boss music that fits to this 07:18 he tastes like a Happy Donazz 07:18 OOH 07:18 Umm...I'm just a fallen one :P 07:19 *unexpected ray that splits up* 07:19 BWAHHHHHHH 07:19 ATTACK!!! 07:19 07:19 Urgh... 07:19 Dude SSP 07:19 NO 07:19 wai 07:19 i amdemontoo 07:19 Do we really need to change our target to YOU?! 07:19 It's a battle between us! 07:20 imgunnaabsorbbyourbraiughimeansoul 07:20 Anyways 07:20 *charges* 07:20 okay. 07:20 *poses* 07:20 *gets 3 stars* 07:20 *finishes charging* 07:20 THAT MUSIC THO 07:20 Umm... 07:20 *Jumps on PS and uses 3-Star-Punch 07:20 *Warps* 07:20 *Backkicks Lilgrei* 07:20 3-Star-Punch is homing bruh 07:20 gonna drink sum milk 07:20 WAHT?! .-. 07:21 back 07:21 anyways 07:21 I BOUGHT POPCORN!! 07:21 07:21 *eats popcorn* 07:21 Ooh milk *slurp* 07:21 Anyways 07:21 ARRGH! 07:22 *throws 2 rapid jabs at you* 07:22 Ouch... 07:22 Urgh...you really want this yeah? SO TAKE THIS *Throws A BULLET HELL MASS of flames* 07:22 *opens mouth and splits it into 4* 07:23 *eats flames* 07:23 Nom nom... 07:23 *moar popcorn* 07:23 BRAAAAAGH- *spits it out as intensely burning explosions and redirects it at you* 07:23 They're explosive flames btw *Every flame explosions * :3 07:23 lol ninjad 07:23 *Every flame explodes 07:23 Is that all you got? 07:24 *Warps again* *Laser beam* 07:24 THIS IS GETTING SAUCEY! 07:24 where is my popcorn 07:24 OH HERE 07:24 *munch* 07:25 *eats* 07:25 Nom.. *redirects and stuns* 07:25 OH C'MON 07:25 YOU CAN'T EAT A LASER BEAM 07:25 Wow 07:25 lol 07:25 I WANT LOLLIES 07:25 AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH *Curse of the Wrath* 07:26 *gets one* 07:26 hmmmmmm 07:26 YES I CAN!!!!11!! 07:26 RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRGH! *Bull Rage* 07:26 *Pyromaniac* 07:26 *Throws a HELLCRAPTON of bombs EVERYWHERE* 07:27 Bombs? Puny. 07:27 *munching moar pocorn* 07:27 *counters with nukes* 07:27 *Meteor rain* 07:27 Badaboom, betch. 07:27 *teleports away* 07:27 *nukes explode* 07:27 *you ded* 07:27 *Universal Meteor Rain* 07:27 PS CO! PS CO! 07:27 WHOEVER SAID I WAS DEAD?! 07:27 FINISH HIM! 07:27 FINISH HIM! 07:27 07:28 *Mortal Combat Style* 07:28 FINISH HIM! 07:28 HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Nukes the universe* 07:28 FINI- OH!!!! 07:28 07:28 Oh great, look a nuke.. 07:28 *is not even having a scratch* 07:28 Cute. :3 07:28 *Merges hell and heaven* 07:28 OH NO! 07:28 MN'S WEAKNESS 07:28 IS 07:28 IS... 07:29 CUTENESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:29 07:29 *Big f**king bang!* 07:29 *throws a puppy at mn* 07:29 HAH 07:29 ..wot 07:29 Aww, how cute.. 07:29 *MN ded* 07:29 *throws it away* 07:29 Unimportant. 07:29 RIP 07:29 *Rapidly headkicks Lilgrei* 07:29 Ouch! 07:29 that probably hurts 07:30 *uses Counter to redirect with a hugeazz punch* 07:30 *Insert nukes on Lilgrei's head* 07:30 *takes and throws back* 07:30 *they explode* 07:30 *Big f**king lasers in all directions* 07:30 You can't harm me, just give up 07:30 I have one weakness, but i won't tell you 07:31 PS EXHAUSTED! 07:31 PS EXHAUSTED 07:31 *Freeze, drop pills, drop coins, drop keys, drop gold, drop diamonds, drop gems, drop stones, drop meteors, drop moons, drop planets, and finally, drop lava* 07:31 FINISH HIM!!! 07:32 *om nom nom* 07:32 (cerealguy) Is that all you got? Come on, man. Come on. 07:32 YOU MUST BE F**KING KIDDING MEEEEEEEEE 07:32 *Throws a Peashooter* WAAAAAAAAAAAH 07:32 *spits out as something that homes and hurts a lot* 07:33 a Peashooter? 07:33 OH GOD NAW 07:33 *runs away* 07:33 (cerealguy) 07:33 POPCOARN 07:33 GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH 07:33 *Throws an army of Peashooters* 07:33 *Throws an army of Puff-shrooms* 07:33 I'M GODDAMN RAGED NAAAAAAAAAAAAAO 07:34 You threw peashooters at me.. 07:34 You threw f0cking peashooters at me.. 07:34 ... 07:34 *Throws Bible* *Throws Satanic Bible* WAAAAAAAHHH 07:34 *Cries* 07:34 STAHP 07:34 STAAAAAAHP 07:35 *RAGE* YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT, THINK YOU CAN F***ING BEAT ME! YOU CAN'T! *ports to you and kicks with ultimate force* 07:35 DIE YOU LITTLE IDIOT! *uses roundhouse kick* 07:35 YOU- WON'T- WINN!!! *uses 3-Star Punch to punch off your head* 07:35 (Don't take it seriously. :3) 07:35 *Ascends* *Left wing becomes an angel wing* Omg :3 07:35 *Holy beams everywhere* 07:36 *Shoots a tear bullet hell* 07:36 *drinks the tears* 07:36 *gulp* 07:36 Salty... 07:37 *Warps to somewhere* 07:37 *Holy beams everywhere* 07:37 this is getting weird 07:37 Now you suddently became from satan to god, gosh 07:37 lol 07:38 lol 07:38 I CAME FROM HEAVEN AND HELL 07:38 *takes your soul and eats it* 07:38 ...Tastes wei--- *face gets red* ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH! *farts* 07:38 ...Yay. 07:38 I AM GONNA DECIDE WHO LIVES! AND WHO DIES.... 07:38 *Shoots another tear bullet hell* 07:38 STOP THE FIGHT! 07:38 ENOUGH 07:39 THE SURVIVOR IS... 07:39 *Souless* *Huge holy beam* 07:39 STAWP 07:38 I CAME FROM HEAVEN AND HELL 07:38 *takes your soul and eats it* 07:38 ...Tastes wei--- *face gets red* ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH! *farts* 07:38 ...Yay. 07:38 I AM GONNA DECIDE WHO LIVES! AND WHO DIES.... 07:38 *Shoots another tear bullet hell* 07:38 STOP THE FIGHT! 07:38 ENOUGH 07:39 THE SURVIVOR IS... 07:39 *Souless* *Huge holy beam* 07:39 STAWP 07:39 OR I WILL ABSORB YOUR POWERS 07:39 You're not the judge after all! :D 07:39 *charging absorption* 07:39 W8 man, You only consisted of your soul, and i ate it... 07:39 @PS 07:39 Yes.......I AM! 07:39 07:40 *readying absorption* STOP YOU 2! 07:40 07:40 OR I WILL SHOOT 07:40 I'm not a soul-depending demon... :P 07:40 But you only consisted of your soul 07:40 You were your soul 07:40 so :T 07:40 *turns off music* 07:40 NOW YOU 2 07:41 SSP 07:41 DUDE 07:41 HEAVEN'S SAKE AND HELL'S SATAN SENT ME 07:41 YOU GUYS 07:41 YOU GUYS 07:41 ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE 07:41 I thought demons were souless. :P 07:42 DID YOU NOTICE THAT YOU BOTH DESTROYED THE WHOLE CITY? 07:42 Which city? :P 07:42 LOOK AROUND YOUSELVES 07:42 I punched your head off your body 07:42 @PS 07:42 We destroyed the whole UNIVERSE! :D 07:43 *sends MN and PS to dimensional jail of the universe* 07:43 You did? *Ascends even more* :D 07:43 NOW STOP THAT :D FACE PS 07:43 OR YOU WILL BE NEVER RELEASEN 07:43 YOU BOTH ARE IN THE SAME ROOM 07:43 *Masshuge holy beam on SSP* Shut up! (epicrainbow) 07:43 Epic fail :P 07:44 *dodge* 07:44 *shoots back at ps* 07:44 *stunning him* 07:44 *eats your ascencion* 07:44 @PS 07:44 *absorbs his power for 1 hour* 07:44 *Shot passes through* 07:44 I don't have a body... 07:44 Neither a mind... 07:44 THE SATAN AND GOD ARE GONNA COME 07:44 Or a heart... 07:45 Or a soul... 07:45 How do you talk then? 07:45 I'm just an unexistant demon/angel hybrid! :D 07:45 THEY ARE GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT IS IN THEIR WAY 07:45 Without a mind, you'd be all like: "siofjpaionjoia sjfion hioahnfioasnfoi" 07:45 YOU TOO @PS 07:45 k bored of this roleplay 07:45 ye. 07:45 and bored in general 07:45 Wut shall i do 07:45 les sto 07:45 Yeah... 07:45 we should talk about.... 07:46 GOING OUTSIDE!!! 07:46 to troll PS 07:46 That unexistant demon/angel hybrid was f**king weird. :P 07:46 (epicblank) 07:46 *starts with "going outside ed* 07:46 07:47 *torturing PS* 07:47 '-' 07:47 WAIT WTF 07:47 FREDDY IS IN MY ROOM 07:47 *throws tnt at him* 07:47 *he ded* 07:47 YEAH 07:48 i KIlled FReDdy 07:46 (epicblank) 07:46 *starts with "going outside ed* 07:46 07:47 *torturing PS* 07:47 '-' 07:47 WAIT WTF 07:47 FREDDY IS IN MY ROOM 07:47 *throws tnt at him* 07:47 *he ded* 07:47 YEAH 07:48 i KIlled FReDdy 07:53 HAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 07:53 In Salt we trust (illu) 07:53 Umm... 07:53 cob cannon did you see new PvZB promo pic? 07:53 uw0t m8 07:53 no 07:54 PS y u no show him 07:54 Whoops 07:54 Forgot to show him. 07:54 w8 07:54 i saw it 07:54 Hmm 07:54 nice silver and gold 07:54 also i won't tell anything about it, so even if corrct, i will say idk 07:54 http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/pvzcc/images/3/3e/Precious.png/revision/latest?cb=20150317103453 07:54 speaking of gold 07:55 next tower in Ninja TD will be Supply Ninja; gives a coin every 10sec 07:56 :O nice 07:56 I need second upgrade idea tho 07:56 first upgrade ofc will be reducing production time 07:56 second upgrade tho 07:56 and not smth like multiple coins at once cuz that'd be UO 07:57 Waaahhh... :/ 07:57 same with coins being worth more 07:57 Dayum ._. 07:57 I was thinking about he giving a silver coin... 07:57 But since he's a Supply Ninja... 07:57 ....I just had an idea 07:57 He could give...uhh...additional shurikens? :P 07:57 Or even be able to throw shurikens. 07:58 Every 20 seconds, gives you +2 lives? 07:58 or maybe 40sec 07:58 20 secs for just 1 life. 07:58 I need to wait 20 seconds to get a life? Waaht D: 07:58 lol 07:58 My Precious... 07:59 lol @Lilgrei 07:59 They stole it from us! 07:59 We wants it 07:59 We needs it 07:59 Must have the precious 07:59 *want 07:59 *need 07:59 *We wants it sic 07:59 *We needs it sic 07:59 He referenced Gollum 07:59 who says it like that 07:59 Oh nvm. :P 08:03 oh no 08:03 bender returned 08:03 w8 08:04 BENDER 08:04 CAN YOU PLEASE BEND MY METAL POLE 08:04 lol 08:04 lol 08:04 .......... 08:04 And i did not mean it the----- 08:04 wrong....way... uw0t 08:04 hi) 08:09 Umm... 08:10 Dunno why, but there's one thing that PvZCC Adventures doesn't have. 08:10 Freedom. 08:10 Like, you choose only 3 plants... 08:11 The waves are kinda repetitive... 08:12 I don't know how to make that... 08:13 I mean, it could even have a different zombie per wave (Oh my brain...) 08:13 Or different formations... 08:14 I don't know... 08:14 Urgh 08:15 Жщ 08:15 Just giving you to see what I'm seeing... 08:15 Жщ 08:15 :o 08:15 Just the file, I'm not going to delete though... 08:16 It's pretty good, but not that good...seems boredom-ish. 08:17 btw 08:17 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:15 Just giving you to see what I'm seeing... 08:15 Жщ 08:15 :o 08:15 Just the file, I'm not going to delete though... 08:16 It's pretty good, but not that good...seems boredom-ish. 08:17 btw 08:17 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:17 maybe going to add triple upgrades into Ninja TD 08:17 Hi Rx2 08:17 hi 08:17 i bought crispy m&ms 08:17 i love them 08:18 such as: 08:18 Regular Ninja -> More Range -> More Damage -> Shoot two shurikens 08:18 Visionary -> Faster Shooting -> Homing Shots -> More Damage 08:18 Supply -> Faster Coin Drop -> Health Supplyment -> Faster Health Drop 08:19 ??? (!) -> ??? -> ??? -> ??? 08:19 I guess I'll add upgrades too... 08:19 Well, anyways... 08:19 omg u copycat 08:19 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:20 Copycat? .-. 08:20 I'm going to give you the file to see why I'm doing that 08:20 There might be even fourth and fifth upgrade 08:20 such as 08:20 Regular Ninja -> More Range -> More Damage -> 2 Shurikens -> Giant Shuriken -> Ninja Sensei 08:21 Fifth update allows you to activate an abillity; much like in BTD 08:21 *BTD5 08:21 Ninja Sensei's'd be summoning Regular Ninjas with no upgrades around him; which dissappear after a while 08:24 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:27 Hooray people. 08:20 Copycat? .-. 08:20 I'm going to give you the file to see why I'm doing that 08:20 There might be even fourth and fifth upgrade 08:20 such as 08:20 Regular Ninja -> More Range -> More Damage -> 2 Shurikens -> Giant Shuriken -> Ninja Sensei 08:21 Fifth update allows you to activate an abillity; much like in BTD 08:21 *BTD5 08:21 Ninja Sensei's'd be summoning Regular Ninjas with no upgrades around him; which dissappear after a while 08:24 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI~ 08:27 Hooray people. 08:30 Today I was so bored at school I was even reading the math book and learned some new stuff. 08:31 lol 08:31 gud4u 08:31 CACETE 08:31 http://prntscr.com/6i1kjs 08:33 heyo guys nice to see some others here 08:37 http://prntscr.com/6i1o97 HALF CAPIROTO 08:39 Half demon? Why? .-. 08:39 333 subs. 08:40 Oh... .-. 08:40 demon 08:31 lol 08:31 gud4u 08:31 CACETE 08:31 http://prntscr.com/6i1kjs 08:33 heyo guys nice to see some others here 08:37 http://prntscr.com/6i1o97 HALF CAPIROTO 08:39 Half demon? Why? .-. 08:39 333 subs. 08:40 Oh... .-. 08:40 demon 08:44 earth bender 2015 03 17